Destiny's Flame
by Unknown-Character
Summary: If you add one person in the middle of a story, would it change the course of history? Revised and please read and review!(And try to guess what couples I'm doing)
1. Chapter 1: Port of Baron

Fire Emblem: Destiny's Flame  
  
Summary  
  
The story begins in Fire Emblem (English) in chapter 18x (or 19x if Hector's story). Kevin was a mercenary. But not just any mercenary, he is the infamous Slayer. Who fights with his bare hands and a slim lances (the reason, he's poor). He was looking for a job hope to get some money and a free lunch. But that will change when he reaches the Port of Baron. He didn't know that it just might change his life and the history of the world forever.

* * *

**Note to readers**:  
  
**This story is fiction; some events in this story may be in the game and some I just made up (or yours).  
  
To tell you in advance, some of the characters will change (Support, Family, etc**.) **such as:  
**  
There will be Nino and Nils couples (I know it doesn't exist)  
  
Kent and Sain twins (I know it's scary but bear with me.)  
  
There are 2 tacticians, One boy and one girl  
  
Lucius will get his hair cut later on  
  
I need help on:  
  
Couples (NO BOY/BOY OR GIRL/GIRL!)  
  
Who should die and when?  
  
Which girl in Fire Emblem should the main character get?  
  
Any other suggestions are welcome so please review!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
I was looking at the butcher's window, drooling on the fresh meat, until the butcher kicked me out because I was messing up the window. Anyway now you know how hungry I am and to make things worst, a purple paladin, two cavaliers and a troubadour came by me and splashed me with mud.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, "have you ever heard of saying sorry?"  
  
But they ignored me. I guess they are in a hurry? I thought. So I decide to follow them to see what's going on. I followed them by jumping though the rooftops, and once they stopped I saw a group of pirates in the area. By the looks of it the pirates are playing a game against a group of people. So I check to see the other group. And to my surprise were my tactical friends, Kimberly and Tommy talking to a red hair kid. I was about to say hi until a man with blue hair and an oversized armor that covered his chest punched and drag me there.  
  
"Hector," the red hair called, "what are you doing to..."  
  
"Kevin!" Kimberly shrieked, "what did you do to him?"  
  
"I thought he was a spy Kim."  
  
"He's a friend," Tommy said, "you alright?"  
  
"My stomach," I groaned, "so hungry..."  
  
"I should have knock him in the head instead of the stomach." Hector grumbled  
  
"Hector!" the red hair barked, "sorry about that. So you're the tacticians friends?"  
  
I nodded with a forceful smile; the stomach's pain was unbearable.  
  
"My name is Eliwood," the red hair said, "I see you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Here's some bread and liver spread," Kimberly said, "we could use you in this battle."  
  
"What?" Hector asked  
  
Kimberley explain my unique way of fighting, although I am good with a lance, I am way better with my bare hands. All I need is gauntlets for my arms and I can beat my foes without the weapon triangle advantage and disadvantage. Eliwood is impressed at my style of fighting, but Hector think of it as a strange way to commit suicide.  
  
"Eliwood," a girl called, "what's going on?" she has green hair and looked very pretty.  
  
"Lyn," Eliwood replied, "where were..."  
  
"Um," Tommy interrupted, "we better start now you two, Fargus is getting impatient."  
  
"So who's going to go?" Hector asked  
  
Kimberly said that Hector should stay because he was working too hard at the previous battles. Kimberley called me, a cavalier named Lowen, Oswin the knight, a monk named Lucius (who looks like a girl), Raven the mercenary, Priscilla the troubadour, Marcus the Paladin and an archer named Rebecca. Lyn and Eliwood are also included.  
  
Kim's plan was to send Lowen, Raven and Lucius to take the safe route to take on the pirates one by one and let the rest stand guard at the village. The plan was going well, Raven was beating pirates one, two, three. Lucius light attacks manage to cause some major damage and Lowen finishing them off with his swords. But then a few minutes later, the purple paladin came with his goons. I found out he's after Eliwood. He rushed in and attacks Marcus. They both dodge there own attack, then a shaman named Canas cast a Flux attack and cause a little damage to the enemy. Then Oswin came for backup and strike him with a lance that causes some major damage. But I'm sure he's far from done, the troubadour healed him with a heal staff. And him getting back to health means trouble, so I decide to join in. I was running towards him and punched his helmet. It was hard.  
  
"Oww," I muttered, "that hurt!" as I was swaying my hand. Everyone's eyes turned to dots followed by sweats.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Lyn mumbled to Eliwood, "punching metal isn't the smartest thing to do."  
  
"Mmmm." Eliwood nodded, he tried not to laugh  
  
"Get out of my way," the purple paladin called, "unless you want to die."  
  
Note to self, Kevin thought, never punch a steel helmet on the first move.  
  
"Fine," he growled, "DIE!"  
  
He raised his sword toward me and did a deadly blow, but I crossed my arm on top of my head and locked it in the nick of time. It was tough for me to hold but I manage to give him a smile.  
  
"That's for what you did earlier." I grinned  
  
"You're going to pay!" the paladin shouted  
  
Then I twisted my arm to force him to let go of his killing edge and almost cause him to loose his balance. He was so mad at that he tried to stomp me with his horse but I dodge it and runs toward the cavalier and used my slim lance to jump over them. As I was giving a raspberry at them I notice 2 pirates came and start attacking toward me. Now I have to run from 2 pirates, 2 cavalier and an angry paladin that want's me dead. 


	2. Chapter 2: Port of Baron

Chapter 2  
  
The pirates were getting close, but I notice that there was a small forest there. That gave me an idea. Then I notice that the pirate's archer was hailing to me. So I use my lance to deflect them and it was slowing me down. Then an arrow came past my head and hit the archer in the head. I looked behind was Rebecca with her thumbs up. I smiled back.  
  
"Hey kid," Marcus shouted, "look out!"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Then a pirate came out of nowhere and strikes me with his axe. I dodge it in the nick of time and was at the forest. The pirates were catching up, time to work kid. I thought to myself.  
  
"You have got to be faster than that to beat me!" I called  
  
"DIE!" the purple paladin shouted  
  
One of the pirates was catching up and was about to strike. I run toward a tree and cause the pirate's axe got stuck in the trunk. Then I kicked the trunk and punched the pirate in mid-air. K.O.  
  
"Look out!" Lyn called suddenly  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
I looked behind was a shaman and a mage. They attack me with their devastating attack. It was a direct hit but I manage to cut it and left without a scratch. The magic users jaws dropped.  
  
"Now's the time!" Tommy called "Canas! Lucius! Attack now!"  
  
Lucius defeated the shaman with ease and same thing to Canas, did a critical Flux attack. Then I went against the 2 cavaliers and use my slim lance to launch myself, hit it with them and crashed them to the ground. Then Kimberly called Lyn and Eliwood to finish them off. The purple paladin was so mad he went off and attacks Rebecca. But Oswin tripped the paladin with his lance and he fell of the horse. Then I decide to teach him some manners. I took off my gauntlets and as the paladin was standing up he took his killing edge from the ground and swing it toward me. But I grabbed the blade with my right hand as if it was nothing. Everyone was shock, except for the 2 tacticians.  
  
"Now," I said, "you know it is not nice to hit girls, and it is also not nice to not say sorry when you splashed me with mud. And it is also not nice to kill someone who has done nothing to you."  
  
"I wont lose!" he sneered  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
I squeezed and shattered the swords and punched him in the stomach and in the process destroyed his armour. He passed out afterwards. I looked back and I saw them as if they saw a ghost.  
  
"That was amazing," Eliwood called finally, "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's a long story." I replied  
  
"Then sooner you start the sooner you finish." Lyn said  
  
"So Kevin," Marcus said, "Are you planning to come with us, we'll give you some gold for..."  
  
"I work for free," I interrupted, "and beside by the looks of it you need a lot of help."  
  
"You don't know how much." Tommy mumbled

* * *

Far from the village was a man who wears a scarf that is worn out and beside him was a man covered in a dark cape.  
  
"Sonia," the caped man whispered to himself, "your son lives."  
  
"Master..." the scarf man said  
  
"Kill him Jaffar. He must not interfere with our plans."  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
The dark caped man then warped himself out.  
  
"Kevin is alive? Now he has to be dead once more. Nino forgive me."  
  
"Jaffar!" a girl with green hair called out suddenly, "what are you doing here?"  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Never mind," Nino said, "mother told us to go to Dread Isle to meet her there. We better get going."  
  
Jaffar nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate Ship

Chapter 3  
  
We were sailing at the sea, heading to Dread Isle. I was outside, smelling the sea air and watching the blue sea. I notice there were dolphins were following us and it's odd. They are following a pirate ship, usually I read in books that sharks follow pirate ships and dolphins stay away from them. Then I heard a shriek below deck. Then I saw a pink hair Cleric dragging a purple mage like a5-year old dragging a stuff toy. I can tell the mage didn't like it.  
  
"Leave me alone Serra!" a purple hair mage shouted  
  
"Come on Erk," the pink hair girl shrieked, "you should stop reading books and smell the fresh air."  
  
"Serra's right," Priscilla called with Raven, "You take your studies too much you know."  
  
"I guess..." Erk mumbled  
  
"Hey Ray- I mean Raven," Priscilla said, "it's that kid in the harbour."  
  
"Hey kid!" Raven called, "Is your name Kevin?"  
  
I looked back and nodded  
  
"So this is the one you talk about Priscilla?" Serra questioned, "He's cute."  
  
"You said that to all guys." Erk muttered  
  
Must be the green hair, I thought, or maybe the blue eyes. I remember mom saying to me that I'll be having a lot of girls looking at me because I was born like a prince. And she was right. I looked at the ocean and notice that the dolphins were gone. But I can see my reflection at the sea. Then I saw Priscilla's reflection in the water.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
  
"It's nothing," I replied, "say uh. Are you and Raven relatives?"  
  
"How did you know?" she whispered  
  
"I kind of guessed."  
  
"Priscilla!" Raven called, "let's go."  
  
"Coming, it's was nice meeting you..."  
  
"Kevin." I smiled  
  
As they went off I notice a girl who was wearing Pegasus knight armour and has a light purple hair. I looked away hoping she didn't notice my face. But I heard her coming.  
  
"Uuummm..." she mumbled  
  
I looked back slowly. I can tell she was having a hard time talking to me. And I thought I was shy.  
  
"Can I..." I paused, "what's wrong?"  
  
I admit it was hard to talk to her also.  
  
"Do... you... know where... Lyn is?" she said finally  
  
"He's with Lord Hector and Kimberly." I replied  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"Nothing." I muttered  
  
Then I notice on the other side that they found a girl. They said she was stranded. A few minutes later I saw 3 ships at the distance. I can tell that trouble is brewing once again.  
  
"Captain!" a pirate called, "Cone and take a look!"  
  
"What is it this time?" Fargus called  
  
"We found a stowaway!"  
  
I rushed toward the crowd. Then I heard Lyn's voice.  
  
"Ninian!" Lyn said  
  
"What is she doing here?" Eliwood called  
  
"Who?" Hector asked  
  
"Who... what..." she mumbled  
  
"Hey Fargus!" I called, "we've got company."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
Then the ship started to sway and I heard a loud crack.  
  
"Sir, we need your help! We can't hold on. The water!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Fargus," Eliwood called, "let us handle this."  
  
"You do you thing in the hull, we'll do the fighting here." Hector replied  
  
"Alright!"  
  
This time Tommy gets to choose. He chooses Eliwood instead of Hector (all the foes have swords and magic). And I can tell Hector is getting restless. He also chooses Priscilla, Lowen, a myrmidon named Guy, Marcus, the twin cavalier Sain and Kent, Lucius, the archers Rebecca and Wil and a thief named Matthew. I decide to join in also but they told me to help Lyn protect Ninian.  
  
The battle was fierce, arrow hailing, blades clashing back and forth and shaman's falling from the ship because of Lucius devastating lightning attack. Then another boat came from the back and following them were Pegasus knights. They manage to dodge the main battle and went toward Lyn and me.  
  
"Here they come," Lyn called as she tightens her grip on her Lancereaver, "don't let them get Ninian."  
  
I nodded and the first Pegasus knight came to attack me first. I jumped away from the attack and kicked her. The second one attack Lyn and she did a critical against the knight. Then above the main sail was a shadow. I can't tell what it was but I notice it was following Lucius. So I decide to follow him.  
  
"Kevin!" Lyn called  
  
"What's wrong?" Tommy called  
  
"I saw something up there," I replied, "and I got a feeling that someone..."  
  
"Alright," Kim said, "just be careful."  
  
"Always am."  
  
I was following Lucius and at the same time trying to hide from the shadow from above. As I looked up I saw he was about to jump, then I saw his face. He has a mahogany hair and a couple of scarves that covered his head, but you can still see his face. Then it came to me. I remember a wanted poster once. It's him, The Angle of Death, Jaffar.  
  
"Lucius!" I shouted  
  
Lucius looked up and saw the shadow coming to him. I manage to tackle Lucius and take the damage. It was a good thing that Hector gives me steel armour before we set sail. Jaffar was staring at me and I jumped back. Then he came and attacks me with his daggers. I blocked them with my gauntlet and punched him hard. He manages to hit the breaks and was panting lightly.  
  
"So tell me," Jaffar said, "is your name Kevin?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Jaffar!" a girl called, "we better go-"she paused  
  
I looked at the girl and to my surprise was...  
  
"Nino!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Pirate Ship

Chapter 4  
  
"Brother..." Nino said finally, "but I thought... mother said you were dead."  
  
"You mean Sonia?" I grumbled  
  
Then Eliwood came and notice that I was talking to Nino, and Jaffar moved back behind Nino.  
  
"Kevin!" Eliwood called, "what's wrong?"  
  
I looked at Eliwood and said, "Are you guys fighting the Black Fang?"  
  
"Yes Kevin why?"  
  
"Alright me lads!" Fargus shouted below the deck, "Lets show them how to really fight.  
  
"Let's go Nino." Jaffar said  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Alright..." she muttered  
  
"Wait!" I shouted  
  
The two were running away and returned to their own ship. When I reach the plank, their ship started to move and force me to fall. But luckily Kent got me in the nick of time.

* * *

After dinner I went outside and was looking at the night sky. I was confused ever since I last saw my sister. Then I heard someone coming out. It was Eliwood.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Remember that girl you saw," I said, "that was my sister."  
  
"So you do work with the Black Fang?"  
  
"Used to, I left when I was young."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Sonia..."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"My stepmother," I said, "she killed my real family."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
It was a long story. When I was 10 my sister and me were living happily with our Stepfather, Brendan Reed, and my stepbrothers Lloyd and Linus. But Sonia never spend time with us and she was meaner than any human I ever face. But we were living happily. Life was good, until...  
  
"Until what?" Eliwood asked  
  
"I can't say it."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not forcing you to..."  
  
"Is just that it's too hard for me to describe it, "I called, "I can see it. But I can't say it."  
  
"Do you ever dream about it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I notice that when you sleep, you were talking to yourself."  
  
"I have nightmares."  
  
"We all do," Eliwood's voice was quieter than usual, "I fear that my father..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
He was telling me what has happened, his father disappearance, Lord Darin gone insane and the Black Fang trying to kill him. Since the conversation is getting too boring I decide to change the subject. We were taking a lot of stuff and then...  
  
"So Eliwood," I said, "do you like that girl Lyn?"  
  
"Are you crazy? We are just friends" Eliwood's face turned red  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"Alright, you got me."  
  
"Knew it."  
  
"But I'll never get her." He joked  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said surprisingly  
  
"I know she prefer to have Hector than me. I mean he has muscles and... I'm skinny."  
  
"Hey!" I complained, "I'm as skinny as you and almost all the girls down there want to be with me. And beside we almost look alike, if I have red hair."  
  
"I guess you're right." Eliwood laughed  
  
"And even though Lyn likes Hector better you should be happy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are your friends," I looked at the sky, "you want them to be happy right? Even though he get's the girl."  
  
"Sort of," Eliwood said, "thanks Kevin."  
  
"What are friends for?" I replied

* * *

We've reached our destination. Dread Isle. No doubt about it. The name fit the island. The forest looked like monsters that will eat you and a dense fog that surrounds us. Something tells me that whatever the Black Fang is planning is something we shouldn't tamper with. But that uncomfortable feeling disappeared when Hector's voice boomed out of nowhere.  
  
"To Dragon's Gate!" Hector called  
  
"Please father," Eliwood muttered, "be alive."  
  
"Dragon's gate." Ninian muttered  
  
"What's wrong Ninian?" Lyn asked  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
Hearing those words, that uneasy feeling came back to me once more. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon's Gate

Chapter 5  
  
It was 5 to 6 days we were at the dreaded island. We have faced Uhai, a powerful Nomad Trooper, a mysterious cloaked creature that has the ability to do magic seal and a powerful Druid that can use the dark magic Eclipse. I wasn't called because my arm was stiff and need to rest.  
  
Other than the fierce foes we have some new allies, Fiora, Florina's sister, and Dart, a pirate that was on Fargus' ship. Other than that we found out that Matthew's girlfriend died from Jaffar (I can tell from the scar) and I forgot to mention, Lucius got his haircut. He must have gotten it from Jaffar's attack at the pirate ship and to be honest he almost look like Raven with that cut.  
  
"I'm going to hell!" Lucius cried  
  
"Stop it!" Raven shouted  
  
"You don't understand," Lucius replied, "a monk cutting his hair is a sin and I can only cut it if I were a bishop."  
  
"At least you look better at it." I said  
  
Lucius was about to say something, but he decides not to. Then I saw Tommy and Lyn talking to each other about something. I decide to join in.  
  
"Hey you two," I said, "what's going on?"  
  
"We are going to face Lord Darin," Lyn said, "and I heard that he has a lot of soldiers at his disposal."  
  
"By the looks of it we will have a tough battle."  
  
"Yes," Tommy called, "how's your arm?"  
  
"It's fine" I replied  
  
"So you can fight?"  
  
"Yes!"

* * *

"Mother!" Nino's voice booms in the dark hallway, not noticing Jaffar was behind her.  
  
"Mother! Where are you?"  
  
"Nino." Jaffar called  
  
"Ah- Jaffar?"  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
She followed the assassin to a room, where Sonia and Ephdel are talking about something.  
  
"Ephdel," Sonia asked, "you didn't kill Kevin! Why?"  
  
"I though he was," he said, "He must be unconscious."  
  
"You should have destroyed him!"  
  
Nino was stoned after hearing those words from Sonia, and to think she was going to tell her that he is alive.  
  
"Listen," Sonia mumbled, "Lord Nergal knew his hidden gifts and if he found out about it we are in big trouble."  
  
"I'm aware of that!"  
  
Nino stepped back and bumps into someone behind him. She looked back and it was only Jaffar.  
  
"Let's go." Jaffar said  
  
"Where to?" Nino asked  
  
"To your brother."

* * *

"Here we are," Hector said, "Dragon's gate."  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Eliwood said  
  
"I know," I replied, "something tells me that someone is watching us."  
  
"Are you two okay?" Lyn asked  
  
Eliwood nodded, but I was looking around to see if anyone was watching us. None. But then a robed man appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a black robe has these golden eyes that spell trouble.  
  
"Give me the girl!" the robed man asked  
  
"What do you want with her?" Eliwood asked  
  
"That is not of your concern," he replied, "now hand it over and no one will get hurt."  
  
"Stay back Ninian." Lyn whispered  
  
"Stay back you monster!" Hector shouted  
  
"What you going to do?" he laughed, "hit me with an axe?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Hector attacked and the robed man disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Hector growled  
  
But I know where. Just as that man appeared I punched him at the face and crashed him to the wall.  
  
"You are not going to take her!" I shouted  
  
"Not bad," the hooded man moaned, "not bad at all Kevin."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Sonia told me about you," he said, "too bad you can't use your other gift."  
  
"You mean this," I smiled, "Flame!"  
  
Everyone notice my hair turning red and was surrounded in an orange aura. But then, when I was about to strike, the hooded figure disappeared and I returned to my old self. Everyone was shocked at my hidden gift. Then I finally said  
  
"Kim, Tom," I called calmly, "we need a plan."

* * *

At the Dragon's Gate was Ephdel was talking a hooded kid with a Steel blade (twice his size!) in his back.  
  
"John," he muttered, "I am glad to say that I have found a worthy adversary. His name is Kevin and if you kill him, Lord Negal will reward us greatly. So do whatever it takes to win!"  
  
John nodded and the Morph warped his way to his master.  
  
"Kevin..." John mumbled, "where have I heard that name before?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon's Gate

**Thanks for the people who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter and also try to guess what type of couples I'm having (maskedstanger1990 already know this and please if you are reading this don't tell anyone please!!!) and also if you want your own ideas, tell me what I should do next. Who knows I mught try to add it?**

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
"Is it just me or Kevin turned to Eliwood?" Lyn said finally  
  
Everyone was staring at me ever since the two tacticians finished picking the teams. The two choose all the three lords, Sain and Kent, Oswin, Canas, Matthew, Lucius, Guy, Pricilla, Fiora and Bartre.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," I said calmly, "but right now we have to stop Darin and save Eliwood's father."  
  
"He's right," Tom followed, "and with that cloaked guy around we have to be extra careful."  
  
The battle was fierce. There was reinforcement everywhere. Hector was cutting though the knight's armour like butter, Eliwood defeat the cavaliers with his Rapier and a few move that I teach him and Lyn was like a berserker and was really determined to beat them all. But then an archer hit Lyn in the right shoulder and out of nowhere, 3 cavaliers came and rushed on Lyn. So I decide to step in and help her. I also didn't notice Raven and Lucius was behind me and killed two of the three cavaliers. Lyn tripped the last one with her iron sword and I manage to finish him off with ease.  
  
"Lady Lyndis," Lucius called, "are you okay?"  
  
"Lucius!" Lyn called out, "your hair!"  
  
"Don't ask..."  
  
"At least you keep on having critical attacks ever since the last two battles." Raven replied  
  
"Shut it..."  
  
"What! It's a compliment."  
  
"Help!" Priscilla screamed  
  
"Priscilla," Raven barked, "I'm coming!"  
  
"Wait Lord Raven!" Lucius called  
  
"Hey wait for me..." Lyn said  
  
"No you are not!" I shouted.  
  
I grabbed her arm to stop her and she slapped me right in the face. But I tripped her before I fell to the ground.  
  
"What was that for?" she complained  
  
"Didn't you notice that the arrow is still in your shoulder?" I shouted, "Here let me take that off."  
  
She nodded; feeling a little embarrassed; and sat down. It's a good thing the arrow wasn't deep and I yanked it out of her arm and she slapped me again.  
  
"That hurt!" she whined  
  
I tried not to respond on that one and then I give her a twig, "Bite this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The next one will hurt even more."  
  
She gulped when I said that. I took out a bottle and drop some at the wound. It was so painful that Lyn was squeezing my left hand real hard. It took a few minutes for it to be fully healed.  
  
"How is it?" I asked  
  
Then she rotated her shoulders and out of nowhere she punched me in the head.  
  
"It feels better," she called, "thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," I muttered, "that really hurt."  
  
"Did I really hit you that hard?" Lyn asked  
  
"I thought you are going to slap me?"  
  
"I punch with my right," she replied, "I slap with my left."  
  
I laughed at the answer and Lyn's eyes dotted followed by a big sweat.  
  
"Man," I chuckled, "I can imagine you... Punching Hector when you two are arguing."  
  
Lyn laughed after that and pulled me up from the floor.  
  
"You have a wild imagination."  
  
"Your right... Someone's here." I paused  
  
"You're right," Lyn whispered, "I can hear it's footsteps but where is it coming from?"  
  
"Hey!" Eliwood called from behind  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"It's only Eliwood Lyn." I said calmly  
  
"Oh!" Lyn called, "what's wrong?"  
  
"We manage to take out all the enemies," Tommy said (he always follow Eliwood), "except for Darin."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"We also manage to get a new recruit," Eliwood said, "but he's out for a moment to do some last minute shopping."  
  
"I don't follow," I said, "and where's Hector? I know he's eager to fight and has been reckless lately..."  
  
"Don't worry," Tommy said, "he's with Oswin. So there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Then a loud explosion echoed on the halls.  
  
"That's where Hector and the others are!" Tom shouted  
  
"Let's go!" Lyn commanded  
  
We were running toward the room and saw Hector (Kimberly was behind him) and Oswin panting and bruised and on the other side, a mercenary with a black coat. I couldn't tell his face because he's wearing a hood. He is also carrying a steel blade in his right hand and a black glove on his left. I can tell he's a little younger than me, about Nino's age, and his voice sound very familiar.  
  
"Give me the girl if you want to live," he said, "or else face my wrath."  
  
"She want Ninian." Lyn whispered to Eliwood  
  
"We have to do something," Eliwood said, "Hector and Oswin are injured and there is no time to call for the others."  
  
"I'll talk to him," I said, "I think I can persuade him to join our side."  
  
"Josh," Lyn called, "be careful."  
  
I smiled back and walked toward the mercenary and called his name  
  
"John!"  
  
"How did you know my name?" he replied  
  
He took of his hood and as usual his hair is as spiky as ever.  
  
"Kevin," he asked, "why are on the bad guys?"  
  
"John," I sighed, "you are on the bad guys side."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"They are trying to bring the dragons back here and destroy us all." I lied  
  
"What!" John screamed, "I cant believe I'm working for the bad guys!"  
  
"So will you join us?"  
  
"You have to pay me first!"  
  
Lyn and Eliwood fell when they heard that they have to pay him first.  
  
"No problem," Hector bragged, "Kim."  
  
"Uh!" Kimberly chocked, "Lord Hector... about the money."  
  
"What about it?" Oswin asked  
  
"We only have 10 gold left." She muttered  
  
"What!" Hector barked  
  
"It seems the items are very rare and expensive," she said, "at least we have a lot of killing weapons. Lord Hector?"  
  
Hearing those words caused Hector to faint. But Lyn punched him and he was back to normal. I tried not to laugh.  
  
"You know what," John sighed, "just pay me later."  
  
"Lord Eliwood! Lady Lyndis!" Kent called from the halls, "we found his chamber!"  
  
"Ready John?" I asked  
  
"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon's Gate

**Note to Readers: Just to tell you that this is fiction and not all of it are based in the game such as Lucius hair was cut off and Nino and Jaffar entering earlier. Also thanks for those who reviewed my story. Hope you like this chapter **

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
We were on our way to Darin's layer, followed by Kent. He explained that Darin is equipped with a hand axe, a silver lance and a spear. I can tell this will be a difficult match. On the way I notice that Lyn and Eliwood are talking about sparring together later on. I'm not sure what they are talking about but it seems their relationship seem to grew a little. I also notice that John feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked to John  
  
"I felt a strange presence," he said, "I can't tell what it is but I think someone is following us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you notice there are shadows all over here?"  
  
"Do you think that something bad is going to happened?"  
  
"Don't believe in superstition." John muttered  
  
"I don't either," Hector called, "but I can feel it too. Someone is watching us."  
  
"It is better to keep going, "Oswin called, "how far are we to..."  
  
"There they are." Kent pointed at Sain, Fiora and Canas who is waving their hand at us.  
  
We saw at the end of the hall was a huge crack. I looked at the crack and saw Darin and a bunch of Shamans, Mages and Cavaliers guarding him. Sain explained that if we break the wall we'd be able to strike him from behind.  
  
"But we need a distraction from the main opening," Kimberly explained, "So we'll have enough time to beat his guards and take him out."  
  
"Great plan Kimberly," Sain said, "I'll happily be the bait to..."  
  
"We need someone that can actually pay attention." Tom growled  
  
"I'll go," I said, "But I could use some backup."  
  
"I'll go too!" John replied  
  
"I think you are better off here since then need someone strong to break the wall."  
  
"I'll go!" Raven answered from behind, "all I need is a lancereaver and I'm ready to go."  
  
"I'll come to, "Hector said, "you need someone with a good defence on this one."  
  
"If Lord Raven is going then so am I!" Lucius said  
  
"Alright," Tom said "but before you go here Lucius."  
  
"Is this a..."  
  
"It's a Guiding ring," Tommy explained, "use it when you defeat at least 2 enemies. Canas already used his earlier (reach level 20)."  
  
"Ready you guys?"  
  
"Let's do this!" Hector called  
  
"That's my line!" Kimberly whined after

* * *

On the way to the entrance I was thinking about Ninian. Ever since she took a detour on to this strange place, where a picture of a dragon and a human, I was feeling different. What's so odd about it is that they are not fighting each other. More like living together. It's odd; usually most painting of dragons and humans is that they fought each other, mostly about the Scouring. I know that dragons don't exist in this realm anymore and yet, I feel they still exist here. Especially when...  
  
"Hey!" Raven called, "stop daydreaming kid. We have work to do."  
  
"Yeah... thanks."  
  
"Can't stop thinking about her?" Lucius asked  
  
"Yeah..." I blushed a little  
  
"Well you cant date her," Raven barked, "she's too..."  
  
"Not Pricilla Raven!" my face was very red, "it's someone else!"  
  
"Hey you three!" Hector called, "we have work to do."  
  
"Lord Raven," Lucius called, "please you have to let your..."  
  
"Today is not the perfect time anyway Lucius," Raven called, "and we should stay focus on the task ahead."  
  
"Here they come," I shouted, "let's do this!"  
  
"Some can't wait to die!" Raven mumbled (Some of Raven's famous words)  
  
Raven was killing the cavaliers with his lancereaver, Hector was dodging the knightes's attack and missing his attacks on them, Lucius just turned to a bishop when he defeated 2 shamans and annihilated the rest with ease. I was handling the mages and beat them with ease. But the enemy keeps on coming and we need reinforcement now.  
  
"Flux!" shouted John from the wall and as soon as it was opened was Sain showing off (and Kent save him before he get any damages). Then Hector manages to knock out all of the cavaliers and knights and went toward Darin.  
  
"You're going down Darin!" Hector shouted  
  
"I beg to differ," Darin grinned, "catch!"  
  
Darin throws a hand axe at Hector, but he deflected it with an iron axe, which broke. Then Hector used his hand axe to confuse Darin and he manage to do some damage on his armour with his Wolf Beil. I have seen lots of people gone berserk, but Hector is beyond that.  
  
"Hector!" Eliwood shouted, "Look out!" there was a mage behind him and was going to attack him from behind. But he was ignoring Eliwood warning, so he threw his iron sword to the sage's head.  
  
"Eliwood," Lyn called, "catch!" she throws her lancereaver to Eliwood and notice a knight was behind him and manage to hold his attack.  
  
"Lyn," he groaned, "Finish him!"  
  
Lyn then flipped backwards, escaping a cavalier's attack, and did a critical to the knight. But the cavalier was chasing her and Eliwood used his Rapier to kill the cavalier with ease.  
  
"Nice move!" Lyn smiled  
  
"You to," he replied, "we better go help Hector."  
  
Eliwood nodded and notice that Hector was dodging his attack, but missing him also and the only thing that is getting damaged is the ground. I was so focus on watching those two I didn't notice that Kim was behind me.  
  
"I told Hector if he was slaking off, he won't be in the battlefield for two days." Kim explained to me  
  
"Do you really have to be that harsh?" I asked  
  
"I know how short tempered he is," she said, "and he ate my lunch before we went to Baron."  
  
I moved back, feeling a little scared, and all of a sudden I bumped to John, who is battling with a knight.  
  
"A little help here kid?" John said  
  
"Sure," I smiled, "Flame!"  
  
I cast a large fume at the knight's face and sent him crashing toward a cavalier, and a couple of mages. Then John cast a Flux to destroy the shaman that was behind me.  
  
Hector was holding Darin's attack and I can tell Hector was getting tired. Then Eliwood and Lyn punched Darin in the head and send him to the ground.  
  
"Now I know how Kevin feels when he punched that Paladin in Baron." Eliwood smiled  
  
"Yeah," Lyn laughed, "remind me not to do that again."  
  
"Let's finish this you two," Hector grinned with his left eye closed, "time for Darin to pay for what he's done."  
  
Lyn and Eliwood came to the attack first with a Mani Katti and a Rapier and broke the 2 weapons and his shoulder pads. Hector did a critical, which cracked Darin's armour and sent him crashing to the throne.  
  
"Imp... impossible," he stammered, "how could you..."  
  
"Pathetic," Ephidel's voice boomed to the room, "you said that you will beat Lord Eliwood and his friends by yourself and they are the ones that they are beating you."  
  
Then he appeared beside Darin and was laughing maniacally  
  
"It's him," Tommy growled, "why does it have to be him?"  
  
"Kill him Ephidel," Darin laughed, "your master order..."  
  
But before he was about to finish his sentence, Ephidel cast as Elfire on to him, which finished him off and turned him to ashes.  
  
"Pitiful human," Ephidel called, "they are so fragile. Don't you agree?"  
  
"You monster," Eliwood muttered, "how could you?"  
  
"At least I am not human," he grinned, "and since you are, you will die like him. Elfire!!!"  
  
He cast a huge Elfire heading toward the three lords, but I used my hidden power to blocked the attack and save them and counter it with his own attack. He dodged it with ease but didn't notice that Canas and John was behind him and cast a Luna / Flux combo that did some majour damages and shattered his cloak.  
  
"How dare you!" Ephidel shouted with rage (must be his favourite cloak), "Jaffar!"  
  
Then out of nowhere Jaffar appeared behind the angry mage.  
  
"Destroy Kevin! Destroy all of them!" he shouted, "Make them all suffer!"  
  
Jaffar came with incredible speed and tackled the three lords. Kent and Sain tried to hit him but he was too fast and Jaffar's eyes were locked to me. He took out his killing edge and I blocked it with my gauntlet and did an uppercut punch at his face. He landed to the ceiling and pushed himself down which forced me to move out of the way and he kicked me to a pillar behind me. I opened my eyes and I the first thing that I see was Jaffar. He grabbed my clothes and pushed me to the pillar with his left and on his right, was a killing edge. He was about to finish me until...  
  
"Jaffar," Nino's voice echoed to the room, "let him go now!"  
  
I looked at the entrance and I saw Nino with....

"Ninian!"


End file.
